An operating-system-level virtualization method may allow a kernel of an operating system (OS) to provide multiple, isolated user-space instances, which may be referred to as “containers.” For example, Linux Containers (LXC) is an operating system-level virtualization method for running multiple isolated Linux systems (i.e., containers) on a host OS.